Assassinate Justin Bieber
by femslash.90
Summary: Justin Bieber is hiding from the police after murdering people. He wants the Assassin Brotherhood to protect him. I don't own Assassin's Creed.
1. Chapter 1

Assassinate Justin Bieber

Chapter 1

**I'm going to make prequels to this story because most of JB's friends are dead in this one. **

Edward Torres was in Atlanta and got a phone call from Justin Bieber while he was going to his house.

JB: Hey Edward, bring some food before you get here.

Edward went somewhere to buy some Takis.

Edward: Hello.

The clerk at the convenience store was looking somewhere else. Edward bought the Takis and went to Justin Bieber's house.

When Edward entered the house he saw Khalil Sharieff and Miley Cyrus sucking on boobies.

Edward: Miley? I thought I killed you!

Edward pointed his gun at Miley's head.

JB: Wait! Don't kill me! I'm not Miley Cyrus! Oh, are these Takis? I love Takis! Just kidding, what are those?

Edward: They're small taquitos.

JB: Well, I would like to Taki to you on the phone to do a job for me.

Edward: Yeah?

JB: You know that guy who took out those military leaders and those FBI and CIA agents?  
Edward: What about?

JB: I did it.

Edward: What?!

JB: I had to! I couldn't let them stop me from doing shit. Well, I found Selena's and Taylor's bodies, I gave Demi's and Miley's to Connor, he's outside the city. I know you're the ones who killed all my friends. Anyway, I want you to meet up with Philip, Adewale, and Mao so you can burn the bodies. Don't let the cops catch you.

Edward: Hey, I met up with JB, I'm going to meet the guys.

Austin Mahone comes in and thinks Justin Bieber is Miley Cyrus.

Austin Mahone: Hey Miley, want to do it.

Justin Bieber thought: Oh shit!

Austin Mahone takes off his pants and Justin Bieber takes off his undies and Austin Mahone shoves his cock up Justin Bieber's ass.

Edward: Damn.

Edward met up with the Assassins with him.

A priest said a 5 funeral.

Priest: Rest in peace, bitches.

Connor: Alright, let's burn the bodies.

Adewale poured some gasoline on the corpses then Connor threw a match.

Philip: Alright, we need to get the fuck out of here before the cops come.

They all left the site.

Edward: We also have their friends to worry about.

Connor: We can take care of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Assassinate Justin Bieber

Chapter 2

JB was pretending to be Miley Cyrus by dressing in nothing but a lightly colored bra and lightly colored undies. He hired Debby Ryan to pretend to be Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato and Bridgit Mendler to pretend to be Taylor Swift.

Bridgit: I'm almost done learning the guitar.

Debby: I'm taking vocal lessons.

JB: If they don't do as I say…

JB opens a closet with Olivia Holt and Caroline Sunshine in it tied up, wearing nothing but their bras and undies and with their mouths taped.

JB: …I will kill their friends. You already killed Bella Thorne and Zendaya

Bart Baker comes in JB's house after being chased by the cops.

Bart Baker: Oh shit!

Edward: Where's Khalil?

JB: He's in Miami getting me a house. Let's go get some drinks before we check out hoes and go street racing.

JB gets drunk (again)…

JB visits a hooker…

At JB's house…

Olivia: Hey, if you let us out and tell the cops that fucker kidnapped us, you can have everything in house and his money.

Debby: Deal.

Bridgit dialed 9-1-1.

Bridgit: Hello, we found two women locked in a closet at Justin Bieber's house. He's also the killer.

Miami Police Department: Alright, we'll send people over.

Edward got a phone call from Obama…

Edward: Sorry, Justin, we got to leave.

Justin Bieber and Bart Baker returned to Justin Bieber's house. They started to clear the place up. They took Bridgit, Debby, Olivia, and Caroline with them in a red van.

There was a mob outside JB's house. Bart Baker ran them over. The police started chasing them…


	3. Chapter 3

Assassinate Justin Bieber

Chapter 3

Edward, Adewale, Philip, and Mao arrived at the White House.

Obama: Edward, Adewale, Philip, Mao, I need you to help the Miami police ambush Justin Bieber. He's going to Miami with Miley Cyrus. I need you to kill him only. Ian, Anthony, Peter, Lloyd, Ryan, Pewdiepie, I need you to find his friend, Khalil, in Miami and kill him.

Edward: Mr. President, why do you think he does all this stupid shit?

Obama: He's a jackass.

Eventually…

The Assassins were dressed in police uniform.

When a red van stopped in front of them, Miley Cyrus threw her gun out the window. Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber came out of the van.

Miami police officer: Hands behind your head. Get down on your knees.

The police aimed their guns at Miley and Justin. Justin takes off his jacket, puts his hands behind, and gets down on his knees.

Miley: I'm Miley Cyrus! Justin Bieber's over there!

Adewale: He's not Justin Bieber! Don't Shoot! No!

Miley Cyrus takes a spare gun out of the car and wounds Edward. The police shoot Miley Cyrus. Obama looks at Miley Cyrus's corpse.

Obama: THIS is the real Justin Bieber.

Edward and Adewale open the door and find Debby, Bridgit, Olivia, and Caroline and let them out.

The next day…

MSNBC: Yesterday, Justin Bieber was shot by the Miami police while he was on his way to Miami. The police found four women in the back of his van and a double driving the van. Khalil Sharieff was also killed by the Miami police.

At Justin Bieber's funeral…

Pope Francis: Justin was not always a good person. He did not die a hero's death. But he was a man. Our Lord was crucified with two thieves so perhaps we should not judge. We are born of sin, and we die in sin... and in this Michael was like anybody else. Father... we do not know your infinite mysteries. But we know... that you'll show great mercy- wait, what am I saying, burn in Hell, you piece of shit!


	4. Chapter 4

Assassinate Justin Bieber

Chapter 4

Justin Bieber Alternate Deaths Part 1

Run over by a car while running away.

Driver: GTA mothafucka! 10 points!

Limo bombed. Justin Bieber runs to his limo to try to escape but the limo is bombed.

Private Jet bombed. Justin Bieber tries to escape in his private jet but is blown up.

Private Jet EMP'd. Justin Bieber's plane crashes when it is hit by an EMP.

Private Jet shot down. Justin Bieber's private jet is shot down by either the air force or SAMs.

Drive by. JB is shot by people in a car passing by.

Shot in the head. Bart Baker stops the van.

JB: Why the fuck did you stop?  
Bart Baker: Sorry asshole!

Bart Baker takes out a gun and shoots JB in the stomach then head.

Justin Bieber goes back to LA and is visited by Taylor Swift (What If she survived her assassination attempt) and gets her in bed and is seized by many people while he is in bed and executed.

Beheaded-Communists come take him out of his house while he's in bed and behead him with a guillotine while everybody watches.

Beheaded-Bill Donohue (the leader of the Catholic League) comes in with a mask and chainsaw and breaks in to Justin Bieber's house.

Bill Donohue beheads Justin Bieber with a chainsaw.

Bill Donohue: They said I could. Now, burn in hell you piece of shit!

Beheaded-Bill Donohue comes in dressed like an executioner with and an axe and beheads Justin Bieber.

Burnt at Stake. People grab JB and burn him at a post.

Sacrificed. People grab JB and offer to trade him to God for Tupac, Michael Jackson, and others.

Priest 1: We should trade him for Tupac

Priest 2: No, we should trade him for Michael Jackson.

Priest 3: How about Elvis Presley, Kurt Cobain, Freddie Mercury, or John Lennon?

Priest 4: How about we trade him for all of them.

Priest 1: Let's see if it works…

Hypothermia. JB is seized by the CIA and dropped off at a frozen tundra in Alaska and freezes to death.

Heat. JB is seized by the CIA and dropped off at either a desert in Arizona or in the middle of a battle field in a desert in Afghanistan and dies from heat exhaustion.

Falling- JB is thrown off a cargo plane.

Falling- JB is thrown off the Grand Canyon.

Fed to Animals- JB is fed to either dogs, lions, bears, sharks, wolves, hyenas, coyotes, etc.

Beheaded- Justin Bieber is beheaded by either a Katana, a Pulwar Sword, a Machete, or a Kukri

Zombies. Abstergo accidentally releases a virus and it spreads and infects everybody.

JB: Oh shit, zombies!

JB grabs weapons and tries to defend himself but runs out of ammo and is eaten by the zombies.

JB: NOOOOO!

OR

Abstergo accidentally releases a virus and it spreads and infects everyone.

Obama on phone: Hey Justin, Abstergo accidentally just released a virus, we'll take care of the problem.

JB: Thank God.

A few minutes later…

JB: Oh shit! I'm running low on ammo!

Obama on phone: Hey Justin good news: we're going to kill the zombies, bad news: we're going to nuke you and the zombies, well that's bad news for you. Goodbye, Justin.

JB: Dammit!

A nuclear missile is in the sky and lands on the city killing the zombies and Justin Bieber.

Justin Bieber is executed based on the way Saddam Hussein was.

When Justin Bieber was about the hanged.

JB: Fuck you, assholes!

They put the rope around his neck.

Random Person: Go to hell!

JB: To the hell that is Iraq? (The execution takes place in Iraq after they find Justin Bieber in Iraq.)  
Another Random Person: Please, stop. This man is facing execution.

JB: You assholes! You can't fucking kill me! I'm fucking invinci-

The trapdoor sprung open and Justin Bieber died.

Justin Bieber sets up a compound somewhere and is killed similarly to Osama bin Laden.

Skip to the part where they kill Bieber…

The SEALs encountered the residents in the compound's guest house, in the main building on the first floor where two adult males lived, and on the second and third floors where Justin Bieber lived with his friends. The second and third floors were the last section of the compound to be cleared.

Justin Bieber was killed in the raid, as were three other men and a woman: Bieber's friends Lil Wayne, Harry Styles, Kanye West, and Miley Cyrus

Harry Styles opened fire on the first team of SEALs with an AK-47 from behind the guesthouse door, and a firefight took place between him and the SEALs, in which Harry Styles was killed. Rebecca Black was allegedly shot and wounded in the right shoulder. Kanye West was shot and killed by the SEALs' second team on the first floor of the main house. Miley Cyrus, was also shot and killed. Bin Laden's young adult son rushed towards the SEALs on the staircase of the main house, and was shot and killed by the second team. An unnamed U.S. senior defense official stated that only one of the five people killed was armed. The interior of the house was pitch dark, because CIA operatives had cut the power to the neighborhood.

The SEALs encountered Bieber on the third floor of the main building.

Bieber peered over the third floor ledge at the Americans advancing up the stairs, and then retreated into his room as a SEAL fired a shot at him. The SEALs quickly followed him into his room. Inside the bedroom, Bieber lay on the floor with a head wound as two of Bieber's friends stood in front of him, shielding him. One of them, Nicki Minaj, screamed at the SEALs and motioned as if she were about to charge. One of the SEALs shot her in the leg, then grabbed both women and shoved them aside. A second SEAL entered the room and two SEALs shot Bin Laden in the chest with a HK416 allegedly using 5.56mm NATO 77-grain OTM (open-tip match) rounds made by Black Hills Ammunition. The SEAL team leader radioed, "For God and country—Geronimo, Geronimo, Geronimo," and then, after being prompted by McRaven for confirmation, "Geronimo E.K.I.A." (enemy killed in action). Watching the operation in the White House Situation Room, Obama said, "We got him."

There were two weapons near Bieber in his room, including an AKSU rifle and a Russian-made Makarov pistol, but according to Nicki Minaj, he was shot before he could reach his AKSU. According to the Associated Press, the guns were on a shelf next to the door and the SEALs did not see them until they were photographing the body.

As the SEALs encountered women and children during the raid, they restrained them with plastic handcuffs or zip ties. After the raid was over, U.S. forces moved the surviving residents outside "for Pakistani forces to discover". The injured Nicki Minaj continued to harangue the raiders. Some random asshole, Fred Phelps, was allegedly struck in his foot or ankle by a piece of flying debris.

While Bieber's body was taken by U.S. forces, the bodies of the four others killed in the raid were left behind at the compound.

Justin Bieber moves to Dubai and is attacked by two Assassins in juggernaut suits.

Security Guard (Bieber's Mercenary): Step out of the vehicle!

Assassin 1: You sure this armor will protect us?

Security Guard (Bieber's Mercenary): We're going to open fire!

Assassin 2: It'll buy us time. Shaun, are you patched into their system?

Shaun: Working on it. My Arabic's a little rusty.

Security Guard (Bieber's Mercenary): Fire!

Bullets impact the truck's doors. Assassin 1 looks up at Assassin 2.

Assassin 2: Looks like they know we're here.

Inside Assassin 1's helmet, Shaun uploads a video feed showing Bieber inside the hotel's atrium.

Shaun: I've tapped into their security feed. Bieber's in the atrium on the top floor.

Assassin 2: This is it. Bieber doesn't leave here alive.

Assassin 2 picks up his PKP Pecheneg Red Dot Sight and locks it ready.

Assassin 1: Get ready.

Assassin 2 puts on his helmet and taps ready.

Assassin 1: This is for Desmond.

Assassin 1 picks up his MK46 and bursts out of the truck. He and Assassin 2 fire at Bieber's mercenaries on the road. They slowly move toward the hotel.

Assassin 2: We've got their attention. Second wave of responders will be coming any moment.

A mercenary comes up to Assassin 1, but he beats him down and shoots him. Two SUVs drive into the road.

Assassin 2: Here they come, right on schedule. Shoot the cars!

They fire at the cars, blowing them up and causing havoc on the mercenaries. The mercenaries fire at them, but Assassin 2 and Assassin 1's armor protects them from small caliber bullet damage.

Shaun: Bieber's got a small army in there!

Assassin 2: It won't help him. Take control of the lifts so he can't escape.

Shaun: I'm on it.

They move closer to the turnaround at the base of the hotel. More SUVs drop off more mercenaries.

Assassin 2: Don't let up!

Assassin 1: RPGs! Second floor!

Mercenaries armed with RPGs show up on the second floor and rain down rocket fire but Price takes out the RPGs and continue to plow their way through to the entrance. If the player stalls.

Assassin 1: Keep up!

Civilians run out of the lobby as the two approach.

Assassin 1: Civilians coming out. Watch your fire.

Assassin 2: Shaun, where's Bieber?

Another video feed of Bieber is shown.

Shaun: Still in the atrium, but he's on the move!

Assassin 2: Don't lose him! We're almost there!

They enter the hotel lobby. Mercenaries move down the escalators.

Assassin 1: Hostiles by the escalator!

They take out the mercenaries and move up the escalators.

Assassin 2: Up the escalator! Shaun, we need control of those lifts!

Shaun: I've almost got it!

Assassin 2: Push forward!

They move up to the second floor and clear out more mercenaries.

Shaun: Okay, I've got control of the elevators. Sending them down to your floor.

They continue to move forwards towards the elevators.

Assassin 2: The lift's up ahead!

As civilians run away from the lifts, Assassin 2 and Assassin 1 board the elevator on the right, which begins to make its way up to the atrium. Shaun shows another video feed, showing Bieber with a group of hostiles.

Shaun: Bieber's moved to the restaurant, same floor! He's got a large security detail with him.

Assassin 2: What kind of opposition is waiting for us?

Shaun: Forty-plus foot mobiles! SMGs and Assault Rifles.

Enemy helicopters are heard outside.

Shaun: Enemy choppers closing on your position.

Assassin 2: One is heading for the roof, probably going for Bieber.

A hostile Little Bird is seen below them. It flies up and fires its guns at them.

Assassin 2: Shoot it down!

The two fire at the Little Bird. The Little Bird levels with them.

Assassin 2: Keep firing!

The Little Bird fires its rockets but misses. Assassin 2 manages to shoot the heli's rotor.

Assassin 1: Good shot!

Unfortunately, the Little Bird veers towards their lift.

Assassin 2: Look out!

The chopper collides with the elevator, slamming Price to the floor. Flames begin to engulf their armor. Yuri quickly strips off his pads and helmet.

Assassin 1: Our armor's shredded!

He helps Assassin 2 out of his armor, before talking to Shaun. Assassin 2 gets up.

Assassin 1: Shaun, we need another lift!

Shaun: Copy, on its way.

The elevator shakes again.

Assassin 1: This won't hold much longer!

Another lift stops next to them. Yuri shoots out the glass of the other lift and they jump just as the burning lift falls.

Assassin 1: Jump!

Price holds on to the lift and gets himself up. He pulls out his M4A1 Grenadier w/ ACOG Scope. The lift continues to bring them up to the top floor. A timer appears, counting down 4 minutes.

Shaun: Bieber's chopper just touched down! He's heading there now!

Assassin 2: He's not getting away!

Shaun: Be careful, they're setting up barricades.

The lift's floor counter counts up to 27 to T. The doors open and Assassin 1 tosses a frag.

Assassin 1: Frag out!

The grenade explodes and they sprint out of the elevator.

Assassin 2: Watch yourself! Your armor's gone!

Shaun: Multiple threats to your right.

Assassin 2: Keep pressing! We've almost got him!

They make their way through the atrium and engage Bieber's mercenaries.

Assassin 2: We can't let him escape!

Shaun: You're almost at the restaurant!

Assassin 2: Keep pushing forward!

They work their way around the atrium, clearing the area of hostiles and they come to the restaurant.

Assassin 2: Restaurant's this way!

Shaun: He's still there! You've almost got him!

They enter the restaurant. Assassin 2 sees Bieber running for a stairway.

Assassin 2: There he is!

The second Little Bird is flying just outside the restaurant windows.

Assassin 2: Watch out for that chopper!

Price tries to move across the restaurant.

Assassin 1: Rockets!

The Little Bird fires at the restaurant floor, blowing up columns, causing the floor to tilt. Everything begins to tip over and roll out of the building. As Assassin 1 tumbles, he grabs hold of a steel reinforcement pole sticking out of the floor and hangs on, his weapon falls out of the building. As Assassin 2 gets up, the helicopter is seen above him, about to land on the roof. He sees Assassin 1, wounded, impaled by a piece of rebar and bleeding. Yuri struggles to pull himself off.

But Assassin 1 shakes his head.

Assassin 1: Leave me! Don't let him get away!

Assassin 2 gets back on his feet and begins to run up towards the roof.

Shaun: Bieber's heading to the roof!

Assassin 2 runs up piles of rubble and up the stairs.

Shaun: He's dead ahead. Keep running!

Assassin 2reaches the helipad on the roof. Bieber is seen boarding the chopper as it begins to take off.

Shaun: He's going for the chopper! Run!

The helicopter takes off, Assassin 2 jumps off the edge of the building and manages to get a grip on the landing skid. As he climbs up to the cockpit, the pilot attempts to kick him, but Assassin 2 blocks it and punches the pilot, and throws him out. As he climbs into the cockpit, the co-pilot takes out his pistol, but Assassin 2 blocks it, causing the shot to hit the control panels, before he stabs him in the throat and pushes him out. He gets on the joystick and yanks it, but it is not responding. The helicopter spins out of control and crashes onto the roof of the hotel.

...

A few seconds later, Assassin 2 opens his eyes, seeing his reflection on the cracked glass of the roof, looking down and seeing the hotel below. He looks up and sees the crashed and burning helicopter, and out of the wreck, comes Bieber. Assassin 2 sees a Desert Eagle pistol in front of him and crawls with one arm to retrieve it. Bieber also moves towards the pistol, but stumbles from his injuries, coughing some blood. Assassin 2 reaches the pistol, but Bieber manages to get up, stomp Assassin 2's hand and take the pistol. He points it at Assassin 2 as he looks up.

Bieber: Goodbye.

Before Bieber could pull the trigger, he is shot on his left shoulder by Assassin 1, having pulled himself out of the rebar. Bieber reacts by shooting Assassin 1 in the right shoulder, his left, and then his head. With the given time, Assassin 2 heaves himself off the ground at Bieber, tackling him to the floor, and punches him three times. Seeing a cord laying on the glass, he grabs it and wraps it twice around Bieber's neck. He then presses both hands down onto Bieber's neck to the glass, struggling a bit more, then hooks the cord around into a noose. With one final push, he pushes Bieber through the glass, breaking it, and they fall into the hotel as Assassin 2 yells in anger. As Assassin 2 lands on the atrium floor, the cord tightens and hangs Bieber, instantly choking him to death. Exhausted, but triumphant, Assassin 1 crawls away from the edge and looks at Bieber's hanging corpse in victory. He takes out a cigar and a lighter and strikes it, but it doesn't light. He strikes it again, it doesn't light. He strikes it a third time, it finally lights, and he lights his cigar. As sirens are heard from a distance, he puffs his cigar and the screen fades to black.


	5. Chapter 5

Assassinate Justin Bieber

Chapter 5

**23. **Killed by SMG.

Justin Bieber was sleeping in bed. He has drugs, alcohol and porn in his room. The CIA come in while his girlfriend, Taylor Swift, is seen topless and runs away.

Justin Bieber: What the fuck is this?

CIA Agent: Justin Bieber, you are under arrest. Obama wants you dead. You keep pissing him off. Now, wake up and put some clothes on.

Justin Bieber wouldn't wake up.

CIA Agent: Grab him.

Justin Bieber: What the fuck?! Let me go, assholes!

Justin Bieber puts on some clothes and walks out the door with the CIA.

CIA Agent: Time to die asshole.

The CIA agent takes a SMG from one of the other agents with him. He aims it at Justin Bieber.

Justin Bieber: Fuck You!

Justin Bieber is shot by the CIA.

The CIA leaves the site.

The next day…

CNN: Last night, Justin Bieber was executed by the CIA outside his mansion…

**24. **Lethal injection.

**25. **Electric Chair.

**26. **Gas Chamber.

**27. **Suicide-Justin Bieber jumps out of the window when he sees the police in his room.

**28. **Suicide-Justin Bieber hangs himself.

**29. **Suicide-Justin Bieber takes a knife and slits his throat.

**30**. Suicide-Justin Bieber swallows a cyanide pill.

**31. **Suicide-Justin Bieber takes a gun and shoots himself before the police can reach him. He dies similarly to Hitler.

The next day…

ABC: Yesterday, before the police could arrest Justin Bieber, he shot himself in the head.

Justin Bieber's head was lying on a table and a gun in his hand.

A note said: Justin: I told you I was the Kurt Cobain of my generation.

Shaun Hastings and Bill Miles were watching TV.

Shaun: Well, I guess he is the Kurt Cobain of his generation.

Bill: Thank God, he's dead.

Shaun: I kind of think he's Hitler reincarnated.

Bill: What makes you think that?

Shaun: Both have German last names with 6 letters that end with -er, Bieber and Hitler. Both of them are rumored to be gay. Both weren't born in the countries they lived in, Bieber was born in Canada and lived in America, Hitler was born in Austria and lived in Germany then later annexed Austria. Both of them are the same height, well, almost. Both of them have brown hair and mustaches. They both look like people from Disney, Bieber looks like Miley Cyrus, Hitler looks like Walt Disney. They both know a lot of people. They both are the pain in the ass for Democratic presidents, Obama hated Bieber, and Roosevelt hated Hitler. They have enemies in the United Kingdom, Bieber has Niall Horan, and Hitler has Winston Churchill. They are a pain in the ass for Communists, or people suspected of being Communists, Bieber has Obama and Clinton, and Hitler has Stalin. Fred Phelps hates both of them.

Bill: Alright, but Bieber is a Pisces and Hitler is a Taurus. Bieber thought Anne Frank would have been a Belieber, Hitler indirectly killed Anne Frank. There's a lot more I can say.

**32. **Launched into the sun. Justin Bieber is launched into the sun by NASA after being banned from Canada and America.


End file.
